


Corn Mazes Suck

by Cio



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, corn maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cio/pseuds/Cio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom gets lost in a corn maze and there's no better way to spend it than with the employee who's helplessly lost too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corn Mazes Suck

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted the two getting lost in a corn maze. Written in like two hours, so sorry if it's bad.

Chrom trudged through the dirt path, frustrated that wherever he went, everything was the same, or at least looked like it.

The blue-haired teen never understood the appeal of corn mazes. Why anyone would ever want to walk around for an hour in a corn farm was beyond him. The only reason why he went was because his younger sister, Lissa, had insisted, since the last time they went was who knows when, but she wasn’t even present. The blonde told Chrom that he was moving way too slow and made sure to inform him that he was a party-pooper, before running off to exit the maze on her own. He told Frederick, Chrom and Lissa’s neighborhood friend who they decided to invite, to watch over her because he was pretty sure she’d do something stupid. When Frederick asked Chrom if he’d be okay with finishing the maze alone, Chrom just told him he’d just go back to the entrance.

That was almost an hour ago. Chrom tried retracing his steps, but the longer he walked, the more uncertain he became. To make things worse, not a single employee was to be found, only random groups of teenagers who were just as lost.

Tiredly, Chrom kept trudging on, making what was probably the thousandth turn. Thankfully, though, the teen spotted what looked like to be an employee, judging by the uniform they had to wear, which made them look like overgrown boy and girl scouts. Chrom started picking up his pace, ready to hurry up and leave this awful place.

“Excuse me? You work here, right?”

The employee looked away from the pebble on the ground that he was playing with the toe of his shoe, his eyes brown eyes widening when Chrom approached him. “Uh, yeah. D'you need something?”

“Yeah, I was just wondering where’s the exit.”

“Um, hold on.” The employee reached into the bag that was slung over his shoulder, pulling out a map, tracing a path with his fingeron the paper. 

“Um, alright, so you just turn right down here,” he said, pointing in the direction he was referring to, “and then, um, make the third left and you should be good from there.”

“Is that all?” Chrom quirked an eyebrow. The employee didn’t sound to sure to him.

The employee nodded and let out a nervous giggle, putting his map away. “If you need anymore help, you can always come back and find me.”

Chrom simply nodded and thanked the employee, walking away with a wave. The blue-haired teen did as he was told, only to reach another dead end. Sighing, he made his way back to where the employee was. At least Chrom could remember where he was.

“Oh, was there a problem?” the employee asked when he saw Chrom walking back over to him.

“Dead end.”

“O-Oh, okay,” the employee responded, fumbling to get his map back out again, able to sense the irritation laced in Chrom’s voice. 

Chrom watched as the employee went over the map again, before he realized something. “Aren’t you supposed to already know the maze without using a map?”

“Err, well,” the employee scratched the back of his head awkwardly, before looking at Chrom, “we were given the maps for reference, just in case.”

“But do you know how to get out of here?”

The employee started avoiding contact with Chrom as he shook his head.

Chrom sighed for about the tenth time that day. “Well, whatever, thanks for your help, I guess. I’ll just make my way out somehow.”

“Err, wait!” the employee called out to Chrom as he walked away.

The blue-haired teen turned around to see the employee run up to him. “Hm?”

“Um, well, since I have a map, I might be able to help out a bit,” the employee told Chrom.

“You weren’t much help last time.”

The employee sighed. “Yeah, I know, but I need to know how to get out too. Plus, maybe we can keep each other company, since we’re both lost.”

Chrom thought about it for a minute, before nodding his head reluctantly. Having a map was better then none, unless he could snatch it from the employee and make off without him. He decided against that, though.

The employee gave Chrom a grin, before walking off in a direction. “Cool, well, I guess just follow me.”

“That’s where the dead end is.”

“Oh,” the employee laughed awkwardly.

“Let’s just get going,” Chrom said, walking to where he was headed originally.

The employee ran up to him and started walking beside him, his steps matching Chrom’s. The two walked together in silence for minutes, before the employee looked up at Chrom.

“Sorry, I was just wondering, what’s your name?

Chrom looked down at the employee an blinked. "Oh, um, Chrom.”

“Oh, well, my name’s Robin, just so you know.”

“Hm, well, nice to meet you Robin.”

—

Walking around with Robin was entertaining, to say the least. The albino kept directing other groups who came up to him for questions in random direction, acting as if he knew what he was doing, like he did with Chrom. The blue-haired teen wanted to tell them to just ignore him, but he kept his mouth shut.

There was also the part when a flock of birds flew out of the stalks of corn, rustling the plants and scaring Robin, causing him to run smack dab into Chrom’s bicep. Blood was soon swiftly running from his nose and Chrom felt bad, prompting him to slip off his jacket and give it to Robin to use to stop the dripping, since there was nothing else that would work. Chrom started losing count of how many times he had to tell Robin that it was no big deal, even though the sun was setting and the air around them was starting to chill.

Despite these little annoyances, Chrom actually didn’t mind having Robin around. Walking alone together meant having to talk to escape the awkward silence and the two ended up learning more about each other than most people would. Chrom learned that Robin was actually a year younger than him, but because of the albino’s stellar GPA, the two were actually in the same grade. Robin was also president of the anime club and a tutor for chemistry. On the contrary, Chrom was captain of the football team, vice president of the school counsel, and was practically scraping by with a 2.0 average. Maybe he could get Robin to tutor him.

“Chrom!”

Chrom turned to where he had accidentally left Robin behind. He walked over to wear the albino was standing and faced what Robin was looking at. Down one of the paths was a metal staircase leading up to a raised platform that rose above the corn stalks.

“Isn’t that just one of those things that you stand up on to look at the cornfield?”

“Yeah, but we can use it to see if we’ve been going in the right direction.

"Ah,” Chrom murmured, before following Robin up the stairs. When he reached the top, Robin was already leaning over the handlebars, looking out for the entrance, or exit.

“So I think we’ve been heading the wrong way this whole time.”  
“That’s fine,” Chrom said reassuringly. “I’ve already wasted enough time, so it doesn’t really matter anymore.”

“Sorry,” Robin mumbled, looking out over the cornfield again and at the sunset. “Let’s get going then.”

“Actually, do you want to take a break? We’ve been walking for a while now.”

Robin immediately nodded and took a seat on the platform, letting his legs dangle over the edge. “I’ve been wanting to, but I wanted to get you out first. My feet have been killing me.”

“It’s fine,” Chrom told him, taking a seat beside the albino. “Hey, Robin?”

Robin turned his head to look at Chrom. “Hm?”

Chrom reached out with his hand and gave Robin’s nose a quick flick, chuckling when the albino squealed with surprise and tried swatting his head away. “How’s your nose?”

“It’s fine, no thanks to you!”

Chrom cocked an eyebrow. “No thanks to me? Your blood is all over my jacket.”

“Well, I hope I start bleeding again, and then I’ll use your shirt for the blood and you’ll freeze to death!”

"Oh, so you want to see me shirtless? Is that what you’re saying?” Chrom smirked when Robin’s face started to turn bright red.

“I didn’t say that!” Robin exclaimed, his face heating up with embarrassment. “You’re twisting what I said!”

Chrom started laughing as Robin started going off on a rant, vehemently denying anything he said that would imply wanting to see Chrom’s naked torso.

When the two had calmed down again, Chrom turned to look over at Robin. The sunset that radiated over the sky caused Robin’s white hair to reflect a soft pinkish glow. It was almost relaxing to look at. The air wasn’t as cold anymore and Chrom actually felt a bit warm, but maybe that was him.

“This is my first day, y'know.”

Chrom blinked, breaking him out of his trance. “Hm?”

Robin was looking out over the field. “It’s my first day on the job.”

“Oh, yeah, I can tell,” Chrom spoke light-heartedly, swaying his body out of the way from Robin’s attempt to slap him.

“Sorry that I kind of sucked,” Robin giggled.

“Stop apologizing,” Chrom said. “No point now.”

The two sat together for a bit longer, before Chrom stood up again an offered his hand to help Robin up. “Want to go now?”

Robin sighed and weakly lifted himself. “Still tired.”

“I can give you a piggy-back ride until we’re out.”

Robin shook his head. “I’m probably too heavy.”

“You’re like two pounds.”

“One hundred and fifteen, thank you very much.”

Chrom just got down on one knee and patted one of his shoulders, indicating for Robin to get on. “Just do it.”

Robin sighed and did as he was told, allowing Chrom to carry him out.

—

“Chrom!”

“Chroooooom!”

Chrom turned around at the sound of his name from the two very different voices, surprised to see Lissa and Frederick running over to him.

“Where have you been?” Frederick asked the teen when he finally reached him. It always surprised Chrom how parental he was, despite being only a few years older.

“Where do you think I’ve been for the past few hours?”

Frederick rolled his eyes and ignored the snark. “Lissa and I’ve been worried. And what are you doing with a stranger? And where is your jacket?! It’s freezing!”

“Yeah,” Lissa piped in, “and who is he?”

Chrom had almost forgotten that there was a human-being latched onto his back, probably because Robin hadn’t talked much after their little break. “He can hear you guys. It’s not like he’s dead.”

Robin shifted himself a bit to look over at the blonde and brunette, giving them both a small wave. “Um, hi, I’m Robin.”

“He was lost too.” Chrom couldn’t help but notice that Robin seemed to revert back to how he acted when he had first met him only a few hours ago.

“He’s an employee, though,” Frederick remarked.

“Yeah, it’s a long story,” Chrom replied.

“Well, you can tell us on our way back,” Frederick said, walking back the way he came. “I know the way out, so let’s go.”

“I’m so hungry,” Lissa whined obnoxiously.

Chrom sighed and followed the two. “We’re almost out, Robin.”

“It was actually kind of fun,” Robin commented, yawning sleepily halfway through.

Chrom nodded. “Heh, maybe I’ll come and visit and get lost again.”

“I’ll probably be fired by then, but okay!” Robin laughed, though, he really wouldn’t mind.


End file.
